xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aino
Aino (アイノ, Aino) was a servant of Tenji, the emperor of the Land of Ancestors. On orders from her emperor, Aino became Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's personal attendant when she first appeared on Earth. Image 181222 215741.png Image 181222 215813.png Image 181222 215836.png Naruto Shippuden 460 (108).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (106).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (105).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (104).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (103).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (125).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (124).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (123).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (122).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (121).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (120).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (119).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (118).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (117).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (116).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (115).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (114).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (113).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (112).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (111).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (110).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (109).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (107).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (102).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (101).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (100).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (126).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (78).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (77).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (76).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (72).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (67).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (66).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (65).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (64).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (63).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (58).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (57).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (56).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (53).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (51).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (7).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (52).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (50).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (49).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (48).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (47).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (46).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (99).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (98).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (97).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (96).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (95).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (94).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (93).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (92).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (91).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (90).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (9).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (88).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (87).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (86).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (85).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (84).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (83).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (82).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (81).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (80).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (8).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (79).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (75).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (74).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (73).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (71).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (70).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (69).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (68).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (62).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (61).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (60).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (6).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (59).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (55).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (54).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (5).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (45).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (44).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (43).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (42).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (41).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (40).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (4).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (39).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (38).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (37).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (36).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (35).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (34).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (33).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (32).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (31).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (30).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (3).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (29).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (28).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (27).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (26).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (25).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (24).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (23).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (22).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (21).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (20).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (2).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (19).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (18).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (17).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (16).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (15).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (14).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (13).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (12).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (11).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (10).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (1).jpg Naruto Shippuden 460 (89).jpg Kaguya (165).jpg Kaguya (146).jpg Kaguya (145).jpg Kaguya (144).jpg Kaguya (143).jpg Kaguya (142).jpg Kaguya (141).jpg Kaguya (140).jpg Kaguya (139).jpg Kaguya (138).jpg Kaguya (137).jpg Kaguya (102).jpg Kaguya (101).jpg Kaguya (100).jpg Kaguya (99).jpg Kaguya (98).jpg Kaguya (97).jpg Kaguya (96).jpg Kaguya (90).jpg Kaguya (87).jpg Kaguya (86).jpg Kaguya (85).jpg Kaguya (84).jpg Kaguya (83).jpg Kaguya (82).jpg Kaguya (81).jpg Kaguya (80).jpg Kaguya (79).jpg Kaguya (26).jpg AnimeKayo0105 (10).jpg AnimeKayo0105 (9).jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Butler Category:Female Category:Screenshots